Unexpected Future
by KawaiiNekoNami
Summary: Nami is hit by a bazooka and is being sent to fifteen years in the future! Now, she was stuck with the future self of Zoro and found out that he was married! Who is the little girl that called him daddy? Who was the woman in the photo? Re-written on 7/9/2012. Image DID NOT belonged to me.


**Unexpected Future**

**A/N: Re-written on 7/9/2012**

**Warning: Possibly OOC-ness future Zoro, ****future children and OOC-ness future Nami**

* * *

><p>Her hands gripped tightly around her weapon as she looked around her surroundings. She was supposed to be fighting along with her crewmember against some crazy inventors who were dared enough to tried and kidnap her. A bazooka had flown towards her in sudden and it hit her directly. Instead of getting injured, she is right now stuck in a place she had never been to before.<p>

_Where am I?_

That is the question that kept running in her head. She hated to be in such a mystery place without her friends, and she wanted to go back to them R.I.G.H.T N.O.W.

"Who's there?" a voice said out and Nami jolted in surprise. She stood in as she changed into fighting mode. That was when she suddenly realized how strangely the voice sounded so familiar.

"You better get your ass out right away. I don't care whoever you are, but if you are here to hurt my family, I'll kill you." the voice growled as a tall figure walked out from his hidden place.

Nami gasped shockingly as she looked up at the person who had just walked out from the bushes.

"Z-Z-ZORO?!" she exclaimed, and she swear that her cries could be heard all over the island.

"Hmm?" the man looked at her in curious. "Nami, is that you?" his hands made their way to her short locks of orange hair and caressing them in a loving way. "Is it just me or you have somewhat… shrieked?" the man asked at the orange head, who is currently gapping like a fish and tried so hard not to faint in front of the charming green haired man... or should I said he looked like a very handsome prince?

She stared at the older, matured version of Zoro in front of her. Could this be real? Or is she dreaming? His voice is just like his, although it's just a bit rougher.

"Z-Zoro?" she was so close in breaking out in cold sweat. "I-is that really you…?"

"Huh?" the older man raised an eyebrow to see the girl acting so strangely. He slowly looked face to face to the orange head, staring into her widened warm chocolate orbs as he start to observes her. After a while, he let out a deep sigh as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "Damn it… let me guess, you're being sent to here by a very strange bazooka, right?"

"E-eh? H-how did you know?" she asked in shock.

"That happened ten years ago as well." he answered it in a knowing tone. "Well… you don't have to worry. You'll go back, though I can't guarantee when…" he said calmly as he ruffled her hair in a loving way. It freaked Nami out to see how the green haired swordsman acted so… calm.

"You don't want to stand there the whole day, right? Come in then." Zoro pointed to an average sized house nearby and start to walk away.

"Wait a minute!" the orange head grabbed his arm before he could disappear into the house. "Where am I? And where's the others? I want my answer N.O.W!" Nami said stubbornly. The green head let out a soft chuckle. "It's been a really long time to see you acting so cute. It almost makes me felt jealous over my younger self."

"J-JUST ANSWER MY QUESTION!" Nami yelled in embarrassment as she felt her face start to blush in different shades of red.

"Whoa, whoa, cool down, kitten. Well… you see, you're in the future of… ten years, I guess?"

"W-W-W-W-W-W-W-WHAT?!"

* * *

><p>After recovered from the shock, the young navigator is invited into the house by the future self of Zoro. She looked around the house in awe. It is a simple, but very warm loving house that reminds her about her past when she is with Bellemere and Nojiko.<p>

"Do you want tea?" Zoro asked as he passed the orange head a cup of steamy hot green tear. She gladly accepted the cup of beverage and said her thank before she noticed a very NOTICEABLE sparkling gold ring around the swordsman's left ring finger.

"Y-you're married?" Nami asked, pointing to the ring on his finger. Zoro blinked twice before he starts to smile.

"Ah, yeah. I've get married five years ago, and I'm currently living happily with my most beloved wife and kids." He stared at the ring in a dreamy way as he sighed blissfully. For some sort of reasons, Nami felt like her heart had just shattered into million pieces when she saw Zoro flashing such a happy smile.

"S-so, who is your wife?" Nami asked, and tried to act like she didn't care, NOT EVEN A BIT, over the world greatest swordsman's relationship as she stared on the floor.

"My wife?" Zoro looked at her and blinked once again before clearing his throat. "W-well… I can't tell you. Or else it will change the future…" Nami pouted childishly as Zoro chuckled at her 'cute' behavior.

"Let me guess… is it the marine girl? Or is it the ghost girl?" Nami asked. Although Zoro had told her it might change the future, but she is really curious. The question kept replaying in her head. Who is the lucky girl that gets to married with Zoro?

"Ah, you mean Tashigi and Perona? No, you're wrong, Nami. Between… imagining myself being together with the both of them…" he start to imagine himself hugging the two girls in a romantic way, and felt himself start to shivered at the thought. It just… seemed so wrong. Well, Tashigi is just a very good swords partner and moreover… he don't think that he want to marry a copycat of Kuina. Perona is just like a sister for him, and they haven't met each other for years.

"I don't know what make you think that I'll end with the two but all I can say that you're probably blind." He muttered, and earned himself a fist of love from the young navigator.

"T-that's just my opinion!" she yelled angrily. Ah… it seems like the part of Zoro that love to insult her had never changed before.

"Hey! Don't use violence in my house, Nami! Kuina could be home in any-"

"Daddy!" a sugar sweet and girlish voice exclaimed as the door of the house opened, revealing a small girl around 7 years out who had the most brightest smile that Nami had ever seen. The young child waste no time to ran towards Zoro before lunged herself towards him, making the green head fell back on the hard floor. Zoro winced slightly as his back hit the floor hard once again.

"D-DADDY?!" Nami cried out, staring in shock at the little girl who is currently cuddling on Zoro like he is a teddy bear.

"You don't have to be so shocked. I did tell you that I've kids, didn't I?" Zoro said as he picked the girl up along with him.

"Daddy, who is she?" the sweet-looking girl asked her father as her big innocent honey brown orbs looked Nami in curious.

"Ah, she is dad's old friend." Zoro smiled warmly to the girl as he runs his fingers through her silky smooth hair that had the mixed colors of green and orange. "Let me introduce my kid for you, Nami. This girl's name is Kuina, and she is the eldest daughter of my wife and me. She is also my greatest proud." Zoro said as he grinned proudly at himself.

"Daddy! You're starting again!" Kuina complained, letting out a soft sigh as she tried to bury her blushing face in the crook of her father's neck. "… and she is very shy as well." Zoro added, smirking slightly as his daughter start to pout at him. "Daddy~!" she whined and Zoro had to held back his laughter as he put her down safely on the ground.

"Now, I'll prepare your lunch while you go and take a bath. What did you want for lunch, Kuina?"

The girl put a finger to her lips as she tried to decide what she thought that is a very hard decision. "Erm… I want omelet!"

"And what do you want in your omelet?" the ten years older version of Zoro asked as he pulled up the long shelves of his white shirt and went over to the kitchen to make sure he had enough ingredients for his daughter's meal.

"Oranges!" the little girl shouted in excitement, her eyes are sparkling shiningly as she mentioned her most favorite fruit.

Zoro chuckled as he took out a carton of eggs from the fridge. "Sorry, Kuina. But we are running out of oranges. How about I make mushroom omelet and gave you a glass of orange juice?"

"Mmm… okay!" the young kid smiled ever so lovingly to her father before running up to the stairs. Zoro opened the bottom cabinets as he tried to search for a frying pan. Once he found it, he put it on the stove and makes his way to the refrigerator to get the butter.

"You know how to cook?" Nami asked in amazement as Zoro plop a spoonful of butter into the frying pan and turned the burner on light.

"Well, it's a long story. My wife forced me to learn. She always babbling about how I should learn cooking 'cause it will be useful for me some days. In the beginning, I refused to learn it because I think that it's a waste of time. After we argue a few times, I gave up 'cause she said that she won't talk to me anymore unless I agree on learning cooking with her. She's a witch, isn't she?" Zoro laughed at himself as he grab a bowl nearby and crack a few eggs into it.

"Although I hate to admit it, but sometimes I think that she was right. Sometimes, while she's sick or went back to her hometown, at least Kuina don't have to eat no nutritious food every day." He grabbed a spoon nearby and starts to beat the eggs.

Once the eggs were ready, he poured the mixture into the pan and turned the stove on high, letting the eggs cook. He added a few slices of cheese and some mushroom once the eggs were half way and flipped the egg over in a fold so the cheese would melt and flipped again to let it cook on the other side.

Once the omelet is done, he turned the burner off.

"Nami, would you mind to help me calling Kuina to come down to have her lunch?" Zoro asked as he starts to cut the well-cooked omelet into small pieces.

"Huh? O-Okay…" Nami snapped out from her own thought and muttered before she stood up from the chair.

"Oh, and between, her room is the second one from the left." Zoro added as Nami make her way to the upstairs.

* * *

><p>"Kuina-chan, your lunch is ready." Nami called as she knocked on the little girl's door. Even so, there's no reply. The orange head hesitated for a while before opening the door quietly and looked inside. The room is dark and she could barely see anything.<p>

"Kuina-chan?" Nami called once again, but still no reply from the small kid. The orange haired navigator immediately starts to panic as she searched around the room.

"Kuina-chan!"she called once again in a louder voice, filled with panic and worry.

"BOO!" a small figure yelled as she jumped onto Nami's back, giving her a nearing heart attack.

"Haha! I got you, onee-san!" Kuina start to giggle happily. Nami sighed in relief as she pulled her from her back and gave her a hug. Even though her heart is still racing, the orange head laughs along with the girl.

"Kuina-chan, don't ever do that again! You nearly gave me a heart attack!" Nami reprimanded sternly after a few minutes of laughing. Kuina's honey brown orbs immediately widened in worried.

"I-I'm so sorry, onee-san! I promised that I won't do that ever again!" the small girl said with guilt and worry in her voice. Nami smiled lovingly to her as she lovingly ruffle her hair. "It's alright, Kuina-chan. I had fun though." Nami said gently. Kuina smiled back to her. A bright, sweet innocent smile that made her felt happy and warm.

"Onee-san, you really reminded me about my mummy a lot!" Kuina made her way to her messy studying desk. She finally pulled out an album book from the piles of books and showed it towards Nami.

"What is this, Kuina?" Nami asked as she took the album.

"I'm going to show you my family!"

The orange head gulped as Kuina flipped through pages. She really wanted to know who Zoro's wife is.

When Kuina pointed at a photo to her, Nami saw the grinning swordsman who is piggy-backing a smiling Kuina who had her hair tied into two short pig-tails.

"What the-" her eyes stared in surprise at another young girl who looked a lot like her childhood self.

"She is my younger sister, Belle!" Kuina said as she pointed at the girl who looked very alike with Nami as she didn't notice the orange head's shocked expression.

"And then, this is my mummy, the most gorgeous woman in the world!" Kuina boasted proudly about her mother. Warm chocolate brown orbs widened in shock when she looked at the smiling face of the woman around 28 who is smiling happily while hugging Belle.

"I-It can't be-!"

A puff of smoke surrounded her, and when she opened her eyes once again, she found herself lying in a familiar room and on a comfortable bed.

"Where am I now…?" she muttered before she was being pulled into a hug by a certain raven head.

"Nami, you're still alive!" Luffy exclaimed as he looked at her with teary eyes. Nami looked at him in shock.

"Luffy?" she looked around her surrounding and finally knows that she was on Thousand Sunny, once again. Luffy wrapped his arms around her tightly, as if he is scared that his navigator might disappear once again. "You make everyone so worried! Thank god you're back!" he exclaimed before a kick hit hard on his head.

"Stupid captain! Don't get so close to my Nami-swan! Nami-swan~! You make me so worried about you! Did you get hurt? Do you need anything? Are you hungry? Do you-"

"I-I'm okay, Sanji-kun! But please tell Chopper to give me some pain killer please…" she moaned as she felt her head throbbing painfully like she is going to explode anytime.

After getting some pain killer pills, Nami make her way to the outside as she let the cold wind brushing through her. Her eyes suddenly stopped at a certain swordsman who is currently doing his push-ups. A faint blush creep on her cheeks as she noticed how his muscles tensed up every time he inhaled and exhaled.

* * *

><p><strong>*Omake*<strong>

"PAPA!" a voice exclaimed happily as the door of the house is being slammed open, revealing an orange haired beauty around her 30's holding a small bundle in her hands. A little girl around 4 years old immediately ran towards Zoro and glopped on him.

"Hey there, so you guys are back earlier than I expected." Zoro grinned as he picked the girl up, kissing her lovingly on her chubby cheek.

"Well, Belle, did you get on your mama's nerve?" the father questioned his daughter who only grinned back to her.

"Nope! Belle is being a good girl, right, mama?" the little girl called Belle turned around to look at her mother who chuckled to her.

"Yes, yes. You're a good girl, Belle." The elder version of Nami pulled one of her hands out and gently patted her head in a loving way.

"Where's Kuina?" the woman asked as she looked around, trying to find the other hyper-active girl who usually would be so happy to see her mother is back.

"Ah, she is already asleep, if you want to see her, she's in her room." Zoro said as he pointed to the upstairs. His wife nodded, before asking her husband to help her taking care Belle and handed her newborn girl to him. She made her way upstairs and to Kuina's room.

She opened the door ever so gently, and saw a small figure curling into a tight ball on the comfortable bed. She smiled as she tip-toed into the room.

Nami sat at the edge of her daughter's bed, lovingly running her fingers through her hair that had the mixture of her parents' hair colors. Her sleeping face is so peaceful, almost like an angel.

"She is like an angel, don't you think?" Zoro asked softly as he walked into the room. Nami turned around to look at her in surprise.

"Where were Belle and Mika?" she asked as she saw no sign of her two daughters.

"The girls seemed to be very tired, they have already fallen asleep." He whispered as he starts to wrap his hands around her hips, kissing her lovingly on her forehead.

"I love you, Nami…"

She giggled softly as she leaned against his broad chest. "I love you too, Zoro…" she whispered into his chest, inhaling the familiar scent of metal that she missed a lot. Her eyes traveled back to their eldest daughter before she kissed her on her forehead.

"Sweet dream, Kuina…"

**-The End-**

**Ending note: So~ any comment? O_o to tell the truth, this is one of my proudest works! And hope you think that it is interesting as well! o^_^o If not, *an angry and dark face* GET OUT! =_= *turned around and show a sweet smile once again* Ahahahaha~ about the future bazooka, for your information, I steal the idea from Katekyo Hitman Reborn… you know, the 10 years bazooka that always misfired. **


End file.
